


Rain

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Rain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get caught in the rain after they had taken on root-head. Inuyasha finally wants to talk.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 37
Kudos: 138





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgitscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHARLIE!!!!
> 
> WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!! S-M-U-T!!!!!

It was like the rain wouldn’t stop. It came down in waves, pouring harder and harder. Inuyasha ended up pulling Kagome into a cave where they stood. Kagome was happy. How? He had no idea. How could someone still smile and be so at peace watching the rain fall?

To be fair… he was also content. The maiden in his arms was all he ever needed and wanted. She had returned only half a year ago but from the moment he lifted her out of the well, she consumed his every thought, his every need, and his whole heart.

She must’ve noticed him looking at her--though, when was he not? Any free moment he had he touched her, held her, looked deeply into those beautiful ocean blue eyes… took in her hefty scent of lavender and honey.

Was he obsessed with his wife? Yes. Was it healthy? Probably not. But she had been taken from him for three years… Out of all the centuries he had lived, those were the longest days he had ever had to face. The days after he knew who he wanted. The months after he knew who he needed.

“What’s wrong, Yash?” She asked, cupping his cheek. He nuzzled her palm and rumbled from his chest as she turned in his arms to face him. He loved the nickname she gave him. Fuck, she could have still called him dog-boy and he would have been into it. As long as she cared about him, as long as she was there by his side, he didn’t care.

“Just thinking,” he confessed.

“You alright?” She could read him like a book. Always could, probably always would.

“I have everything I need right here,” he said as he squeezed his arms around her waist to bring her in closer to his so he could bury his nose into her hair. She went without question molding directly into his body. 

“Thinking about our time apart?”

“Yea,” he confessed. When had he gotten to be such a weakling? Talkative? Oh, yea; three years without his beautiful non-stop babbling mate made him want to open up. 

He remembered their time when they met Jinenji and she offered nothing but acceptance. She shared how happy it made her to hear about his life. The idea of being vulnerable to her made her smile. What had she said? “It means you’re not alone anymore.”

How right she was. He never had a home. Not even when Kikyo was alive--he slept in the forest like he always had since his mother passed. But the moment Kagome ripped out the arrow, somehow he belonged. He always had a place to sleep, always had something to eat, always had someone to talk to; she gave him everything.

“Ah,” she sighed and nudged him to go sit inside the cave further. Funnily enough, she knew before he realized that the rain was not gonna stop anytime soon. He released her enough to take her hand and led her further into the cave and sat down opening his bent legs to invite her to sit with him without using actual words. Of course, she knew exactly what he meant as she sat down and curled up against his chest, pressing her head next to his heart and her hands clenched his haori. “We can talk about it, you know.”

“No.” He probably declined too quickly as he felt her head jerk up to glare at him.

“Why not?”

He remained silent trying not to answer hoping just maybe she wouldn’t push him on that. She hadn’t opened up to him either to be fair. The three years they spent away from each other were taboo. Why would they want to talk about how dark of a time it was when they could just wrap their bodies around each other, making them scream out pure unadulterated bliss instead?

“Inuyasha,” she said warningly.

“Kagome,” he sighed in retaliation.

“We can’t always just have sex every time we don’t want to talk about our time apart,” she teased as her scent spiked into that sweet and sharp scent of cinnamon he loved.

“Keh, then stop smelling so good,” he smirked down at the horny woman in his arms.

“Sorry,” she laughed.

“I hate… I hate thinkin’ about it. When you weren’t there. I had been alone a long time before I met Kikyo. When I finally thought I could try and trust her, build a life…” He didn’t want to bring up old wounds. They had kind of skated past the whole Kikyo thing. One of the reasons he intentionally always tried to distract her with orgasms in lue of talking. Not that she complained. Fuck, apparently he conditioned her to be horny for him now when she did try to talk. Her scent had receded slightly, but not by much. His own cock was twitching trying to answer the call of her body. But he had to remind himself with the chill of the downpour, it wasn’t a good idea. At least not until the rain slightly let up.

“You don’t have to be scared to talk about Kikyo with me, Yash. I know she was a part of your life--a big piece. She was the first woman besides your mom you loved,” she soothed as she nuzzled her head against his chest. He couldn’t help it as he returned the gesture before dropping a kiss on her soft black tresses.

“Kagome… you do know compared to her--you and I--you--”

“I don’t need you to compare your love for me to her,” she started but he cut her off like the asshole he was. To be fair, he did need to get this out. After the whole root-head youkai experience, he needed to bring it up and to light. They had evaded it enough. Or rather,  _ he _ had evaded it enough.

“I do though! What if something from the past comes up again?? I know you trust me and fuck, I trust you too!”

“Inuyasha, I have faith in you. I trust you… I--I know if she was still here you’d--...You’d still choose me.”

“Of course, I would! I would have never--Goddamnit. Sango and the monk are right. I’m an idiot,” he snorted as he looked away to the cave opening.

She cupped his face and brought his eyes back to hers, “We were younger back then. I was still a child by my world’s standards. I let my own jealousy and insecurities get in the way of just--talking to you. I just let myself assume that you would always pick Kikyo. Because she died, she had won.

“But I know better now. You followed me into the jewel--into the netherworld with your sword. You--you didn’t do that for Kikyo or anyone else.

“I know that what we have can’t be compared to what you and Kikyo shared. Not because your time with her meant more or even less, but because she was the first person outside of your mother to talk with you. The first person who made you feel like you mattered. It’s ok she was the first person you loved because that only made you ready for me--to accept my love and return it so freely,” she explained as she dipped her back under his chin and rubbed her face on his neck.

“You know when we met… I was broken. Betrayed. I let my anger and hurt run my mouth and fuel my actions. I only wanted the jewel because clearly even the woman who I thought cared about me and loved--even she couldn’t accept me. Clearly, I was never going to be good enough for anyone. And I out rightly refused to be tricked again. I knew one day you’d leave the jewel unguarded and I would take it.

“But then you kept showing me how different from Kikyo you were. How dumb and naïve you were--” She smacked his chest making him chuckle slightly. “Just how you really weren’t her. I think it was when we fought together--against Yura, I really just saw you for who you were; you were just some young girl, determined to fight even if you didn’t know-how. You wanted to fight, not because it was your duty, not because you felt you had to, but because you wanted to. You wanted to keep your family safe, you wanted to correct your mistake…

“Then every time you--you fought with me. Your spirit--your drive--you just always surprised me. I knew you weren’t Kikyo even though I didn’t do a great job showing it at the beginning. By the time we fought Maten and Hiten, I knew you were important to me. You had begun opening me up to the idea of friendship--something I never thought I would have. Something I never thought I needed. 

“When we met Jinenji and you, yet again, proved how much I mattered to you--it just dawned on me how I really wasn’t alone. How you were my home.”

“You are my home too, Inuyasha,” she said, her beautiful sapphire eyes gazing deeply into his own amber. She leaned up and kissed him soundly. He was so lost in her, he literally whimpered when she pulled back. “Why did you hide the root-head situation from me?”

“I was scared to open up old wounds. We--we hadn’t talked about her since her death. I didn’t want her to be brought up again… not when we finally…”

“We have to be able to talk about those things, Inuyasha. We have to be able to be honest with each other and trust our feelings that nothing will come between them. We’re more mature now, more honest, more trusting. We’ve been through so much--and you know that I have faith in you, just like you should have faith in me.”

“It’s just hard, Kagome. It’s just--I’m a selfish bastard. I just got you back. I didn’t want you to have to see any of these battles or dangers again. Not when you’re stuck here. It isn’t even that I would trust in Kikyo’s plan--it’s that I wouldn’t be scared to lose her…” He finally confessed his hold-ups with letting her see battle. She was just a human--she was so frail and weak. He could hurt her without even trying. How would he live with himself if anything happened to her that he could have prevented by keeping her safely tucked away on his back? He wouldn’t be able to… simple as that.

His nose buried itself in her long unruly ebony locks, pulling her back hard against his chest as he fought his bipolar emotions. He inhaled her addicting scent that calmed his warring heart. He swore on his life he’d protect her. Even if she thought it’d be smart to leap into the mouth of the root-head demon, he knew he could have very easily lost her if he hadn’t caught her fast enough. A moment later and he would have…

“I know you’ll always come for me, Inuyasha,” she soothed, sitting back up in his hold to take her face in her hands again, kissing him again, and this time, she didn’t stop. Her legs untangled from around his and she perched herself to straddle his lap. If he could have sunk into her body and melted to fuse with her, he would have. In his entire miserable life, he had never been happier--fuck, he never imagined he could have ever been so happy locked in someone else’s arms. 

Her hands dipped and she tugged on his obi. Clearly, no foreplay was going to be involved--not that he was complaining one way or the other. But with the rain, he probably shouldn’t strip her down fully and worship her body like he normally would since it was a bit chillier. The other drawback was that with the pouring droplets, he had a hard time smelling anyone. And as he grew up with nothing, he was now a very overly possessive asshole when someone came and tried to take or even  _ see  _ what was his and his alone.

He’d kill anyone that would see his wife in a compromising position. Without hesitation or remorse. He had come close once when Shippo nearly walked in; thankfully they both sensed his approach and were able to dismount right before he walked in. Kagome had swatted him when he had growled at the tike because he was seeing her, _ his  _ mate,  _ his _ wife, naked, but as she so unwelcomingly pointed out, he had seen her unclothed many times during their travels. 

“Inuyasha,” she moaned, bringing his brain back to the present. Somehow she had shifted down her own hakama and his cock was grazing against her bare glistening folds. Gods, how did he get so lucky?

He was weak in her arms. She was the strength he always needed and somehow she always gave it to him. Without her, he was nothing. When they first reunited, he warned her things would never be the same--and she had only wholeheartedly agreed before she pulled him down by his forelocks to kiss her. 

“Kagome,” he begged. _ He begged _ . She made him plead and whine, whimper--she had full control over him. And he couldn’t give a fuck. It was the only way he ever wanted it.

Well, aside from when he had her sweet words of desire and cries of passion when he dominated her. But it was his turn now to let her take what she needed. She was clearly more worked up than he was.

She lined herself up with his cock and teased him further, letting his tip glide up and around her dripping core until his clawed hands gripped her haughty hips tightly. He lifted his face from where it had collapsed against her shoulder to gaze into her playful eyes. 

“Something you want?” She asked breathily. At least she was just as affected as he was.

“Fuckin’ wenches,” he growled making her giggle more before he brought her down to be fully seated on his rock-hard shaft. He barely gave her enough to adjust to how much he stretched her tight heat before he bucked upward. She groaned and nipped his neck before laying a soothing lick upon it.

He began to thrust upward as she began to grind herself downward trying to take him all in. Fuck, he was so close and they had just fucking started. Telling from how she wasn’t hopping on his dick like she was a goddamn bunny, she was too. When she was close, she always seemed so desperate to be locked together so tightly, almost like she was afraid he would slip out and she would finish alone. 

The first couple of times he had gone down on her, she had sobbed after coming so hard in his mouth. He originally didn’t think anything of it as she would kiss him senseless afterward but then when they would skip tasting each other the tears never came. The connection was finally made one time when she was in heat, at her peak of fertility and he pulled out just as she came and she gripped onto him so tightly he was scared a demon had appeared outside.

From then on he always staved off his orgasms, even if it was so beyond fucking painful to do so when her walls would clench at him vigorously, trying to milk him for all he was because he never wanted her to think he wouldn’t be there with her. It would always be him; it was no dream or illusion, this was reality.

“Come on, Kagome. What are you waiting for--an invitation?” He panted in her ears as he pulled her down tightly onto his cock and jarred himself upward to push at her womb. She was such a fucking mess of pleasure she couldn’t even respond with words. One of his hands shifted forward so he could knead and pinch her clit, setting off the bomb he knew was coming. 

“Inu--” She started and before she could finish his name, there she went. The string of incoherent jumbled syllables of his name came pouring out of her mouth and liquid hot juices from her sex leaked onto his thighs. God. Damn. He was so in love with this woman it was pitiful. 

Her head fell and rested against his chest as he kept a steady pace for them. He held her against him and lightly traced his claws up and down her back until he felt her picked up again. Now she was slamming herself down on him, newly arisen, like her battery was recharged (something she had explained to him during their travels she carried with her to power flashlights). “What’s your excuse,” she humored as she kissed him hard, keeping her hips going in their powerful sensual dance.

“Was waiting on you, slow ass woman,” he smirked uneasily as he felt his sack tighten. His head found her shoulder again and he nuzzled her haori open until his nose was against the first mark he gave her--the mark that expanded her lifespan to match his. She shivered and slightly was thrown off by the light brush of his nose. He grinned as he laved it making her wail out and almost fall off his cock that time. His hand kept her steady as his other continued to massage her pearl when he finally sank his fangs back down into the over-sensitive bite mark on her shoulder.

“Inuyasha!!!!” She cried as he felt her weeping pussy grip his dick again, and this time, he let himself succumb to the hot siren call of her wet tight heat.

“You don’t play fair,” she gasped against his chest.

“Who said I wanted to play fair,” he grunted as he pulled her off of him. He helped her clean up before helping her stand so she could redress herself. Then he redrew his obi, and rose to take her back in his arms. 

They stood like that for a little longer before the rain finally let up. Taking their chance, they made their way back to the village, their bond stronger than before, their relationship more settled, and their love even more engrossed--if that was even possible. As if he could have loved her more already? And he knew the feeling was mutual.

She had, after all, come back for him to be with him rain, shine, or snow. No matter what, they would always be together to wait out any storm that threatened to come their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcomed! :)


End file.
